


What If?

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sonja does not exist in this univese, becoming boyfriends, set in both ep 2 and ep 5, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Sonja did not turn up in episode two of season 3
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I've not been posting loves! hope this fluffy Evak fic will make up for it! As always any form of recognition is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think 
> 
> ALT ER LOVE

**Friday 14th of October**

** 15:30**

He hadn’t planned this at all, but he couldn’t believe his luck when he had stepped on to the tram that Friday, too busy texting Eskild about beers for his pregame with the boys that night. Then he had suddenly heard that voice. Evens voice. “Halla” he said. Isak tried to react like he wasn’t affected by that word and the proximity in which he and Even was standing in. “Hi” Even looked at him for a moment before he spoke again. “Going home?” “Yeah, you too?” “Yeah” A metallic women’s voice sounds through the speaker: “This is line 12 through Grünerløkka to Diesen” Think Isak, ask him about something. Then he remembers that Even is in third year at school and asks: “You’re eighteen, right?” A nod. “Could you maybe buy me some beer?” “Sure” That’s how Isak found himself waiting for Even outside a supermarket and he surprisingly didn’t have to wait long as he reemerged from the store without the beer. Isak raised an eyebrow at him and Even explains the situation “I forgot my ID, have to go home and get it. Come with me” Home Isak thinks. He wants me to go with him. A light blush covers his cheeks as Even looks back at him and he finally comes out of his trance and gets his feet to follow him. “Hello?” Even calls when they enter his apartment not too much later. No one replies. “Awesome” Even mutters and Isak follows him to the kitchen. His phone has been going of like crazy with messages from Mahdi and Jonas both asking what time they’re going to be at Emma’s place, one from Emma too telling him that the pregame would be starting at seven that evening. God, he really didn’t want to go to that pregame. Would much rather like to spend time with the hot third year who seemed to be very intrigued by Isaks presence, Isak wanted to know more about the boy standing in his own kitchen and slicing some cheese with such concentration that Isak just had to comment “That’s one sweaty cheese” “Yeah I forgot to put it in the fridge this morning, so it’s just been laying here and melted” He laughs. What a sound. It sounds like angels singing in Isaks ears. And so, he can’t help but laugh with him even though cheese might not be the most logical to laugh about, they do. When they calm down a bit Even reaches for the spices stacked neatly on a shelf before them. “Let’s start with...” he pauses for a moment, picking up a spice. “Caribbean Jerk Barbecue?” he looks at Isak. “Caribbean Jerk sounds perfect, go on” “Chili?” “Chili? Always chili” “Cinnamon? “Yeah, fuck it, go on” “Do we put them in the oven?” “Yeah, let’s go” About thirty minutes later they’re sitting on the floor in Even’s room, eating the cheese toasts, which turns out to be awful. “There’s something that’s not right about this” Even says while chewing on the sandwich with way too many spices. “It’s absolutely awful” Isak agrees. They both take a sip of the beer that Even found in the fridge trying to get rid of the taste invading their taste buds. “So, you’ve heard the rumors about my rapping skills, then?” Isak asks. “That I have” Even says. “Want to prove it?” Isak doesn’t say anything at first but then “E-box give me the beat” Even does give him a beat but before they can get too into it, they burst out laughing. “I can’t do this anymore” Even exclaims, holding his stomach from laughter. Isak agrees. He gets up and looks around the room, the drawings on his pinboard catching his attention. “Have you drawn these?” Even looks up from where he’s thrown himself onto his bed. “Yeah” he says. “They’re good. Really funny” he laughs a little at one in particular. “You think so? Thanks” Even pats the bed in a silent request that Isak should join him on the bed. Isak reacts to the sound of the pat and without thinking too much goes to join Even. There in his bed. Even opens his arms as Isak reaches the bed and lays down beside him, with his head on Evens arm. He looks up at Even and scoots closer to him. Doesn’t know what to do if he won’t have Evens soft lips upon his own. Even strokes his hair, the dirty blonde hair sometime catching onto his fingers, letting blue eyes meet green. Blue. So blue, he thinks. He bites his lip, looks at Even, for a short moment letting his eyes flicker down to look at the soft, pink lips on his face. They look so kissable. He blushes at his own thoughts. He doesn’t know if Even likes boys for fucks sake... Even looks at Isak, noticing his blush and merely a whisper escapes his lips, not wanting to ruin the moment: “Something wrong?” “I’m fine...” Isak whispers back, too scared to say what he was thinking, afraid of rejection. A thumb on his cheek. Even lets his eyes flicker down to Isaks lips, thinking of how perfect they would be upon his own. He lets his head tip a little downwards, seeing if Isak would react. A breath. A tip of Isaks own head and Even leans in, feeling Isaks warm breath against his lips. He wets his lips with his tongue before softly placing his lips upon Isaks. A little gasp can be heard from him, but he makes no move to stop the kiss and after a few seconds he is kissing Even back. It prickles in his toes and his heartbeat speeds up. Isak is here. Kissing him. Kissing a boy like he somehow never imagined he would if Even was looking at his body language correctly. Soon the need to breathe became too much for the two boys and they separate their lips. “I never want to stop doing that” Isak whispers. Evens heartbeat speeds up at the thought of kissing the boy before him again. “Me either” Even says back and kisses him again. This time a bit surer of himself. Lips against lips moving in sync with each other. Softer, but still making sure that the precious boy could keep up with the pace. A soft knock on Evens bedroom door breaks them apart. “Even, honey we’re home” A female voice sounds through the door. “Hi mom” he says loud enough so she can hear him through the white wooden door. “Are you okay in there? Why is the door locked?” “Mom I’m fine I’m just having a guest over!” he replies, making Isak laugh. “A guest? That’s all I am now?” Isak says with a laugh. “ Shut up and kiss me” Even laughs. Isak does just that then hears Even’s moms voice in the kitchen. “Jan! I think Even has a partner” Even smiles fondly at his mom’s nosiness and kisses Isaks cheek softly. “Boyfriend huh?” Even looks at the boy next to him. “Well according to your mom I am” Isak blushes. “Do you want to be? My boyfriend I mean” Isak breaks into a grin. “Yes Even. I would love that” They seal it with a kiss, happy to be in each other’s presence.


End file.
